


Serenade

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Piano, Playing the Piano, Ständchen, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "Quietly and stealthy, Steve moved to the living room. But nothing could prepare him for the view that waited for him there..."





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Stevie, happy birthday to you!
> 
> You are the reason our group got together. The one who created a place where everyone feels comfortable and happy. You are funny, one hell of an artist, sweet and one of the best people I had the pleasure to meet.
> 
> I hope you like this fic, and that you had one hell of a day.
> 
> P.S. this is what Tony is playing https://youtu.be/SlTTgJau33Q

It was still dark when Steve woke up, in a cold bed and alone. It was not unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night alone; Tony had insomnia and used to go to the workshop to do something productive.

Yawning, he got out of bed and went to the workshop; but to his surprise his lover was not there.

Curious about where Tony had wandered off in the middle of the night, Steve started walking around the Mansion, trying not to disturb any of their other wandering teammates. It wasn’t until he went to the common area… A melody made him stop dead on his tracks, near the living room.

Piano. Of course.

Quietly and stealthy, Steve moved to the living room. But nothing could prepare him for the view that waited for him there.

Barefoot and shirtless, Tony was sitting in front of the beautiful Steinway piano playing with his head lowered and his eyes closed. He hadn’t heard him, so he could watch him play and create for as long as he wanted.

He did not know much about classical music, even if he was still rediscovering the world. But Tony always managed to make him stop and listen when he was playing. And he was sure he was the only one who had ever saw him playing.

Love, hope, fear… That song just tug the strings of his heart, making him smile at how much love that melody had… Those words he couldn’t say out loud yet. Those words neither of them could say…

Yet.

Not moving an inch, he stood there until Tony ended; and just when the lingering notes of the melody faded he dared to talk.

“That was beautiful Tones” when Tony wasn’t startled by his voice, he knew Friday must have warned him somehow. But it didn’t matter.

“Why are you awake darling?” Tony asked kissing him on the shoulder. “You are still healing”

“Woke up and the bed was cold...” Steve shrugged, resting his head on the nape of his neck.

“Didn’t want to wake you up, so I came here… ”

Steve hugged him from behind, one arm on his waist, the other tracing patterns on his forearm. Tony let himself rest against Steve’s chest, closing his eyes with a smile. These were the moments he liked the most.

They were not Iron Man or Captain America. They were not Tony Stark or Steven Rogers. 

 

Just Tony and Steve, a couple in love, with the moonlight through the windows and the melody of a serenade between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at @abbied_arcy on Twitter or at @pemberleystateofmind at Instagram!
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
